prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ROAMCHAP
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the All countries page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 09:39, September 5, 2016 (UTC) About Narva / SWISS mobile Hi Roamchap. I don't consider my position as "arrogant" like you have suggested. We mainly care for data here, as we can't publish all voice rates and data is where money is made nowadays. But when a SIM (e.g. like FreedomPop) only has VoIP for voice calls (or call-back) it should be mentioned as some users prefer "regular" calls instead for various reasons. For VoIP you only need a stable WIFI connection. You complain about arrogance, but a sentence like your "Naka Mobile also provide voip service with excellent voice quality" ''is biased as the "quality" of VoIP mostly depends on the speeds available on location. Narva doesn't mention which networks it uses and whether it uses 4G/LTE for roaming. You can mess up even with Skype or WhatsApp when you only have EDGE locally available. OK. Yesterday I checked again SWISS/ '''Naka Mobile' and their web presentation and many questions remain unclear. To be honest I simply can't add an offer which is not able to present their portfolio properly online. After reading their website and their hidden T&Cs: - who is offering this? No postal address, phone number, support number, company profile etc. given (btw. which is illegal in most countries within the EU). Remember, you are giving CHF40 for a start to a company that is not able to specify its location! - contradicting rate quotes: "all European countries" are at 0.10 CHF/MB, but when you check certain countries in Europe like Serbia or Russia in their calculator you'll get higher prices. So do you mean "all European" or only "EU" countries? A Swiss-based (?) company should know the difference. - many details users are interested in: only 2G, 3G or 4G/LTE roaming? VoIP seems to be allowed - but tethering is banned? - there are quite mixed user reviews about this product on the net (but this can be said about Piranha Mobile too). This is added by the fact that Narva AG/Ltd. seems to be run by the same people who ran United Mobile into trouble about 8 years ago when most of their users lost their credit. OK. I want to give them a chance. User Makarb is testing their offer for us, I hope and gives us his feedback. I will send them an email with all my questions about rates, company, networks, options etc... and when they give me an answer, they'll get listed. All right with you? I try to be fair with every offer and I can as I'm not connected to any. There are much bigger "offers" like FreedomPop's "free data roaming" SIM which are not on the list currently as I think of a way to present their Freebie model fairly. In the end: their model has pros and cons too and a user can only make up his/her mind, if he/she get all the relevant information. What SWISS/Narva is concerned, I don't have them up to now. BTW. If you should be connected with SWISS or Narva or have used their product before, you may give me answers to my open questions. - What or where is "all of Europe"? - 4G/LTE roaming possible? - where or who is Narva AG/Ltd.? - is there a support hotline or all by email? - is it correct that it's a Jersey-based mobile line? This is important as calls to Jersey are considered outside of the EU and are often not covered by the EU regulated call rates. - are all calls made through call-back and VoIP or is IDD calling possible? Thanks for your cooperation WOLF Wolfbln (talk) 10:44, September 5, 2016 (UTC) (admin)